Innocence
by karina.is.king
Summary: It's about what Emperor Gramis and Vayne think about Larsa, what are their intentions to him, and what Larsa felt when he heard about the death of his father... Please R
1. Gramis' POV

**Innocence**

My very first Larsa dedication fic (I'm getting the giggles )

(I DO NOT OWN FFXII, LARSA OR ANYTHING WRITTEN HERE.)

(P.S. This is not a Larsa pairing whatsoever…)

Summary:

It's a story of a boy who wanted nothing more than for peace to reign over the colliding nations' Dalmasca and Archadia...but his innocence prevents him from seeing the truth about his family, about his country, about his existence…

(Most parts of this fic are narrated so please do not be surprised if most of the fic is italicized)

* * *

**Gramis' POV**

_They say innocence is hard to find especially in this time of turmoil…especially in this time of peril. Yet there is one whom you would find…intriguing…he is my youngest son, my unsullied son, Larsa Ferrinas Solidor…_

_Right after the time of his birth my wife passed away due to a mistake. As they say, "The death of one means life for another." my dear wife passed away, but before she did, she gave me a new son…whom I swore to isolate from the dangers and cruel realities of the world._

_That was him twelve years ago…right now he is a young man, charismatic, gifted with intelligence, yet so innocent. He is a son of a political figure; usually people would criticize him for that, saying that he is an impudent and ignorant son because his father is famous it would mean that he too is famous and famous people are known to be snobbish and bullish…but they are all wrong._

_Larsa is very humble, very kind, and loving, he never walks past a pauper without first giving it anything and everything that he has. He loves peace and tries to avoid arguments as much as possible. _

_Despite the fact that these traits are what parents try to uphold to their children, it is these traits that makes me fear his future even more. Time could only tell when a man dies and fades away. What if my time to go is nigh? I fear for Larsa as he is too loving and too kind-natured that when something happens to me, I do not know how Larsa could cope up with it…Time could only tell…Larsa please…do not cry when I leave you and your brother…be strong…and save our country from the evils of war and…from the evils of …your brother…_

_-Emperor Gramis Gana Solidor

* * *

_

_Author's notes_

_-This is just chapter 1 okay…I know it lacks a lot of things, a lot of elements but please just give me some time to update it and make chapter two but I promise to make it as soon as possible… okay toodles!_


	2. Vayne's POV

**Vayne's POV**

* * *

_Power, blood, wrath, war, and tyranny…the words that thine have chosen to live by. Man's power, my power, seems to be an inch away from attaining perfection. The power of manufacted Nethicite towers above all else. Yes, these are the only policies that I must up bring if I am to become the ruler of the "new" Ivalice. Yet there is an obstacle, a hindrance to my somewhat "perfect plan". If I am to realize my true goal, I have to remove a certain aspect in thine self…and that is kindness._

_People may not realize that I do have this kind aspect, but I know of one who knows this…and he is my brother, Larsa._

_I know it is questionable why I spare him when I was even the one who killed my own two brothers, even my own father…but even I do not know of the answer. Underneath his young exterior lies a valuable promise, an honorable act of chivalry, yet it is all hidden in a veil of innocence._

_My father and I talked about what the Senate wanted to do with my brother…they wanted to use him as a puppet for their own amusement…but I could never allow that. The Senate wanted to rid of me and planned to make Larsa the heir to my father's throne so that they will take advantage of his innocence but I know that my brother is too intelligent for his own good just to be used that easily. _

_Although I must admit that my lust and desire for bloodshed clouds my real intentions for my brother, but I love him nonetheless. It's strange, how I try to save him and protect him from all who dare harm him. But I see something in him that prevents me from killing him. It could not be love, for I disregarded that feeling ever since my birth…or did I?_

_At present, he has joined forces with that powerless monarch, Lady Ashe. I do not understand why he has chosen to side with the enemy rather than to help his brother, his own flesh and blood, in destroying the weak. Perhaps he too has grown weak…but why do I feel the need to protect him? To care for him? Larsa, I hope you know what you are doing…you know me, my dear brother…you know how powerful I am…_

_As much as I want to protect you, if ever our paths will intertwine, I hope it never will…I…I may have to do the inevitable…_

_Larsa, if ever my life was to be taken, I hope you will the one who will do it. Better you than anyone else. That way, I will know that you are strong. I know of my own evils, I know that the darkness has consumed me…but I do not want to die in the hands of another…especially not in the hands of the enemy!_

…_But before you do, I just want you to know that as a brother…I love you._

**_-Vayne Carudas Solidor_**

* * *

A/N: Okay Vayne's chapter is done!

As it was said on the end: "Vayne loves Larsa as a brother!" (But it's a free world so everyone is free to think of whatever you think of that quote/part)

One chapter to go!

I'll try to make it if I have time (I know its crappy, I'm the worst Larsa fanfic author)

Please don't forget to comment okay? I doesn't matter if it's a comment, a complaint, a (gulp) flame or whatever your opinions are.


End file.
